The One Where Chad Finds Out
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Chad, I loved you, but now, I am so over you'. Sonny loves Chad. Sonny, leaves a message on Chad's phone. Sonny suddenly realises she needs to destroy the message before Chad gets it. Yeah, like that's likely to happen. One shot. Totally Channy.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Any of it.

**a/n: **Ok, so, this idea comes directly from _Friends Season 2 Episode 7 'The One Where Ross Finds Out'_. I suddenly realised it would work well with Channy. It's not my best writing, but I think it turned out alright, it probably could be refined, so it doesn't seem so rushed, and maybe one day in the future I'll do that, I was just excited abou this fic and wanted to post it. Plus the episode has my all time favourite Friends line, and to have Chad say it... is brilliant.

Reviews are welcomed... and in fact encouraged :) haha.

* * *

Sonny leant back on the couch of her dressing room and sighed. She'd just had another run in with Chad.

They seemed to be happening more and more frequently these days. And their arguments… their little spats, seemed to be getting more and more ridiculous every time. And every time she could seem to help but fall a little more for him.

Why?

He was nothing but a self-centred jerkthrob. Yet she couldn't seem to help it.

Maybe it was because, she knew that she was the only one Chad went out of his way to argue with. She knew she was the only one that could get him to change his mind about something. Even if it didn't work at first, she always seemed to manage to break through. Maybe it was because, even though she never confronted him about it, she hadn't missed how jealous his reaction to the kiss cam picture had been. Nor, had she missed how _quickly_ he'd agreed to be her fake date.

Chad gave her extra attention. And that extra attention seemed to be enough to make her fall. Sonny hated that. She hated that so much. Because through that, she still wasn't completely sure if he _did_ feel the same way about her or not.

* * *

Sonny walked into the lunch room, her usual bright smile on her face. She went and grabbed her tray and started piling the best of the crap (but even the best of the crap was still crap) onto her plate.

"Will any of this not kill me?" A voice asked.

Sonny turned to face the voice. A boy she'd never seen before with dark hair and dark eyes was standing next to her, staring at the food with disdain.

"I'm not sure." She answered.

He smiled and looked at her. "You're Sonny right? He asked. "From So Random?"

She blushed at being recognised. "Yeah, that's me."

"You're really funny!" He exclaimed smiling. "I'm Glen, but the way. Hey you know… we should go out sometime."

"Oh uh… yeah, maybe."

"Cool." He smiled, and they parted ways.

Sonny smiled and sat down at a table (the rest of her cast had yet to arrive) and started eating her lunch. Half way through she heard a giggle, thinking it might have been Tawni she looked up. The girl was blonde, but it was wasn't Tawni. She was from another show shot at the studio… the one with the lunch boxes. And she was wrapped around Chad Dylan Cooper. Sitting on his lap, arms around his neck… their heads way to close.

He must have felt her gaze, because he looked up and met Sonny's eyes. He smirked and looked back at the girl, kissing her on the cheek.

Guess it was 'or not'.

Sonny didn't know what a broken heart felt like… but she was sure this was pretty close. She got up out of her seat and approached Glen, the boy who had asked her out before.

"How does tonight sound?"

* * *

… "Yeah, and so then I said to him, I said, listen… I said… Sonny? Sonny?"

Sonny snapped her head back to the dark haired boy in front of her. "Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Really Sonny? Really?"

She swallowed hard. That had been… that was his… no. She needed to snap out of this. She needed to get him out of her head.

"Yes."

His eyes bored into hers, forcing the truth out of her with no words at all.

"No." She frowned, crossing her arms defeated.

"What's up?"

Sonny sighed. He sounded so sincere. And Glen, he was a really sweet guy. This whole date she'd been spaced out, living in lala land and he'd been nothing but nice about it. And now, here they were, at the restaurant, they were supposed to be on a romantic date, yet he was willing to talk about her own pathetic personal issues.

"It's pathetic. I'm pathetic."

"Sonny." He laughed a little. "You are anything but pathetic."

She shook her head. "You don't know the story."

"Then why don't you tell me?" He asked sincerely. "Come on… it looks like you need to get this off your chest."

"There's a guy." She blurted out before she could stop herself. "He… I don't know. He's an arrogant jerk who thinks of nothing and no one but himself but I… I really like him." She sighed. "I don't know why. It seems like he'd be willing to date every other girl in world… or at least the studio… before he dates me. I mean, I thought we _finally_ had something going. The way he reacted after the kiss-cam incident and… and rushing to my apartment, and… you know… he said I had pretty hair, but I guess, I guess I was wrong. Because he was _all over_ that girl from that meal or meal show or whatever it's called and when he looked at me it was like… well, he didn't have feelings for me. Not like I do for him and… I'm so sorry Glen. I just… I've completely ruined this date haven't I?" She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"No… it's good to get this out. This guy sounds like an idiot to not want you." He leant back and took a sip of his water. "You know, I struggled to get over my ex-girlfriend. I was, well, I was in love with her, we were together for nearly three years."

Sonny's eye's bulged. "Three years? Wow."

"Yeah… but you know what finally helped me?"

"What?" She asked eagerly, wanting to know the magic trick so she could just move on from Chad and his… well, and him.

"Closure."

"Closure?"

"Yeah, you just need to let out your feelings once and for all and, it'll be done with."

Her eyes lit up. "Hey… that's… that's actually a pretty good idea. I'll just tell him I'm over him. Easy. I can do that." She was already digging for her phone in her purse.

"Uh… Sonny…? I didn't mean that…"

"Yeah, hold on a moment. I'm calling him now." Her phone was out and Chad's number was displayed on the screen. She was vaguely aware of Glen slumping in his seat but paid no mind as the phone rang and went to his message bank. "Just waiting for the beep." She told him.

"_He-ey wassup? You've reached CDC. Unfortunately for you I have better things to do than answer your phone call. Leave a message._"

"Chad!" She exclaimed. "Chad, Chad, _Chad_. It's me. Sonny. From _So_ Random. Obviously. I'm just calling to let you know that I am over you. Yes. I am so over _you_. And I'm telling you this so now I can move on. I can move on with Glen and you can… you can be Chad. Cause, that's who you are, obviously. Haha. I used to be in love with you but now, I am over you Chad Dylan Cooper and this is what they call closure." She hung up and smiled at Glen. "How was that?"

"Now would be a bad time to tell you I was thinking for along the lines of… writing a letter and burning it, not… telling him. Wouldn't it?"

Sonny's face fell. "What?"

Glen smiled sheepishly. "Whoops."

"I have to delete that message."

"And _how_ are you going to do that?" Glen asked.

Sonny was already half way out of her chair. "I have to get to his phone before he does." She accidentally knocked the chair over in her hurry. "I'll uh, thanks, um, here." She threw a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "Sorry, I'll see you later. I have to go."

And she left in a blur before Glen could properly register what had happened.

* * *

Sonny had jumped in a cab and was on her way to Condor Studio's she didn't know if that's where Chad would be, but it was a start. He could _not_ hear that message. What had she been thinking? If she'd been thinking at all. This whole situation was bad. Bad, bad, bad. She felt sick to her stomach with nerves. What if she didn't get ther ein time? What if he heard the message? He would know…

Oh God, he would know.

She buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

_Calm down Sonny_. She tried to tell herself.

But there was no calming down. Not until that message had been safely deleted.

The cab pulled up and she handed the driver cash. Not caring if she was giving him one heck of a generous tip. She just needed to run.

And she'd never run so fast in her life. She bolted to the studio. It was still open… there was late night filming going on. Maybe not all hope was lost.

She ran down the corridors, heading straight to Chad's dressing room. She needed to find his phone.

She collided with a body all of a sudden. It was a blue of blue checkers, the Mackenzie Falls uniform. "Chad?"

"No. I'm Portlyn."

Sonny finally actually looked at the person. "Oh, right. Sorry. Is Chad around?"

"Yeah, he's in his dressing room."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. He was here. "Thanks." And took off running again.

Moments later she was standing in front of a white door, a gold star was hung up on the front, engraved was 'Chad Dylan Cooper'. She started knocking the door loudly.

"_What_?" The door swung open, revealing an irritated looking Chad. "Oh, hey Sonny." His phone was plastered to his ear. "I'll be with you in a second. I'm just checking the messages I got while I was on set."

Her face fell, but she followed him as he let her into the room, shutting the door behind the both of them.

He mustn't have gotten the message from her yet. He would have said something… surely. She still felt sick to the pit of her stomach. How was she going to get his phone now? He was going to find out…

He would never stop mocking her. She would never live this down.

She wanted to cry.

"Hey," He smiled in her direction. "I have a message from you."

Her face went white and she stared at him. "Chad, Chad, please give me your phone."

"Hold on." He said.

"No, _give_ me the phone." She lunged at him, instead of being successful in getting the phone she landed awkwardly on his back. "Chad! Give it!"

"Sonny, No! I…" He stopped.

Sonny could her voice coming from the phone's speaker. She could vaguely hear herself saying "_I am so over you_." Slowly she let go of him, landing on the ground and turned away from him. Trying desperately to blink back tears. "No, no, no." She muttered over and over.

"Sonny?" Chad was looking at her, but she couldn't see. "You…. You're over me?"

Taking a deep breath and turned and faced him. Looking everywhere but into his eyes. "Yes, ok. So… you know what? Just go ahead a mock me."

"I… you're over me?" He asked again.

This time she met his eyes. He looked… confused and, sad?

Sonny didn't say anything.

"When… when were you… under me?"

"Chad… please just, can we forget this? Please?"

"No, Sonny, I don't think I can." He ran a hand through his hair. "You… you were in love with me?"

"I was upset." She tried to explain. "I was upset and I-

"Did you mean it?" He interrupted.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

She shook her head slowly. Defeated.

"So you… you weren't in love with me?"

"No." She whispered. She couldn't seem to stop herself from talking. "I'm not over you." She braced herself for the mocking that she knew was coming. This was Chad Dylan Cooper, and she… she was just a Random.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He said.

"Huh?"

He stepped closer to her, resting one hand on her waist, the other moving to cup her face. "I don't know what I would have done if you had meant it." He closed the gap between them, letting his lips press against hers. She gasped at the suddenly contact and instinctively moved closer, pressing her body against his. Chad was encouraged and deepened the kiss, taking in the feeling of her lips against his, her hands running through his hair. It ended only when they both needed air.

"Well," Chad said softly. "This changes a lot."

Sonny smiled. "Chad, this changes _everything_."


End file.
